mira bien , no soy lo que vez
by funichan
Summary: el era invisible, para su familia y para el, pero ahora nada ni nadie lo detendran para obtener el amor de draco malfoy eso lo juraba o dejaba de llamarse harry potter.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece únicamente a su autora .

Mira bien, no soy lo que vez.

Harry desde que nació siempre se sintió solo a pesar de tener familia y un hermano y que todo mundo digiera lo excelente y maravillosa que era su supuesta familia y lo agradecido que debe de estar.

Cuando nació el y su hermano Ethan al principio todo era felicidad los gemelos a pesar de serlo tenían sus diferencias, Ethan tenia los ojos cafés avellana y el los tenia verdes oscuros los dos tenían el pelo negro pero no tan oscuro, el tenia el amor y el cariño de sus padres pero a veces no todo dura y eso es lo que paso con el.

Una profecía, una maldita profecía era lo único basto para separar a el y a su familia una donde su hermano Ethan el salvador del mundo de mágico y destruiría al lord voldemor así que su familia se pasaba adorándolo y consintiéndolo por que el era un héroe ¿cuando una profecía hacia a uno un héroe tan rápido¿Quien sabe? tal vez nunca lo sabrá, pero eso vasto para que su familia lo olvidara para que lo trataran como un inútil para que hasta el mundo pensara que el no existía y para que la persona del que se enamoro ni lo voltease a ver pero a veces no todo es lo que parece y a veces aun que pensamos que estamos solos y todo esta perdido siempre hay alguien que nos cuida.

Flash back 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¿Por que¿Mi vida es un infierno por que? Se escuchaba mientras un chico de catorce años corría por las escaleras que daban hacia la torre de astronomía , con un solo pensamiento el terminar con su vida, al fin y al cabo nadie lo extrañaría además ya no hay mas por que vivir su única alegría era el , pero ahora , ahora de que servia el , el amor de su vida estaba enamorado de su hermano el maravilloso Ethan , no podía competir ya de por si ni le dirige una mirada ni una palabra nada, el era invisible el era nada , pero esa nada que el era terminaría de sufrir, a si viendo el hacia el vació del decido dar un paso y salto.

En otra dimensión, señora de los hilos sadahae lo veía por un poso que tenía y al mismo tiempo veía todas sus contra cara todas ellas en sus vidas eran desgraciadas diferentes si, pero tenían algo en común que era que estaban enamoradas de la misma persona, y su amor era imposible, ella la dama de los hilos del destino no ayudaba a nadie a soluntamente a nadie pero esta vez si lo haría , tomo su mano jalo un hilo que todavía tenia vida y lo unió a los otos hilos lo tomo entre sus manos y hasta que se hicieron uno solo , y se volviera de color oro, sonrió ya estaba hecho solo esperaría para ver las consecuencias…..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El salto ¿no? de eso estaba seguro, entonces por que no había muerto se sentó en el pasto húmedo por la brisa de la noche, pero de repente sintió como si todo su cuerpo fuera caliente, ardía, ardía mucho de repente muchas imágenes demasiadas pasaban por su cabeza era como si hubiese vivido muchas vidas pero que era eso, entonces hoyo algo un fuerte ruido, blassssssss y cayo inconciente pero en su inconciencia vio a cinco personas paradas delante era eran el mismo pero diferentes y después todo se volvió oscuro .

¡Hola! Espero que les guste


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Pother no me pertenece le pertenece únicamente a su autora.

Capitulo anterior.

El salto ¿no? de eso estaba seguro, entonces por que no había muerto se sentó en el pasto húmedo por la brisa de la noche, pero de repente sintió como si todo su cuerpo fuera caliente, ardía, ardía mucho de repente muchas imágenes demasiadas pasaban por su cabeza era como si hubiese vivido muchas vidas pero que era eso, entonces hoyo algo un fuerte ruido, blassssssss y cayo inconciente pero en su inconciencia vio a cinco personas paradas delante era eran el mismo pero diferentes y después todo se volvió oscuro .

Capitulo el despertar

Harry despertó en el mismo lugar donde había caído la noche anterior se sentía su cuerpo temblar pero sabia, por que, por que ahora estaba tomando la habilidades y algunos rasgos de los otros harry¨s solo esperaba que no fuera tan doloroso como lo que tubo que ver antes todavía sentía las ganas de llorar de impotencia por lo que vio de los otros harry¨s sus vidas y sus muertes.

Según se lo explico la dama de los hilos sadahae anterior mente, el era el único que existía en todas las dimensiones y que ahora podía, formar su destino nadie podía dirigirlo ni siquiera ella que era una diosa, el ahora era poderoso incluso mas que Voldemor o Dumbledore hasta el mismo Ethan.

¡No se dejaría de nadie! ni de sus padres que olvidaban que también tenían otro hijo por ¡dios! si a veces se olvidaban de su nombre, ni de su despiadado abuelo que lo humillaba en cualquier oportunidad comparándolo con su hermano, ahora el mundo le importaba un cuerno el se haría su destino y humillaría a todos los que lo hicieron sufrir.

O por su puesto que también estaba decidido, aria todo lo posible para lograr su objetivo y ese era:

¡Lograr que Draco Malfoy se enamore de el, si para eso tenia que desafiar a medio

Mundo, bien lo aria o dejaba de llamarse Harry Potter!

Bien corto el fic ¿no? Bueno es que no puedo escribir rápido y además apenas yo y la computadora nos estamos reconciliado por que estaba malita y era mala y no quería funcionar y luego le pedí a una amiga que subiera este capitulo por mi y puso uno que no era, a si que a los que lo hayan a calzado a leer pido disculpas por que era uno de mis borradores bueno, antes que se me olvide ¡Gracias! por los reviews, lo de poner a Harry o Ethan en Slytherin tengo que decirte que si, uno de los dos esta en esa casa pero tendrás que esperar a leer cual de los dos es, a ¡si antes que se me olvide! les dejo un bonus, es una parte y tratare de poner la otra parte en otro capitulo bueno bye.

Bonus, otras vidas

(Antes que Harry despertara, sus contra caras, hablaron con el y le mostraron sus vidas, como y por que murieron)

Flash back 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todo era oscuro como su vida, y a si seria siempre. No sentía nada solo contemplaba la inmensa oscuridad.

¿Donde estaba? que importaba solo recordaba que se tiro de la torre de astronomía y que no le paso nada.

¿Milagro?

¡Si como no! Hace mucho descubrió que no existían que era tonto, creer en ellos por que cuando deseo que sus padres lo quisieran por más que lo pidió cuando era un niño no se le cumplió.

Mmm, que más paso después que saltara ¡así! luego se desmayo ¡oh!, ahora lo comprendía estaba en un sueño

/ Pero de repente sintió como lo jalaban era como un fuerte succión dirigió la mirada hacia una luz segadora y todo se detuvo era como una especie de película, con imágenes que el no conocía, pero ala vez por mas extraño que pareciera las conocía en todas ellas se veía con la misma persona con su Draco…/

_Harry ¨ se oyó una voz de una mujer¨ es hora que comprendas y veas. _

De repente todas las imágenes se de tuvieron y las imágenes de esos Harry´s que no conocía lo voltearon a ver unas de ellos se salio de la imagen y se hizo sólida frente a el, el era como el pero con el cabello corto y con mechones morados y vestido de forma casual.

(Eje aquí antes de continuar, les voy a aclarar unos puntos antes que te confundas cuando hable los Harry¨s de las otras dimensiones que eran sus contra caras les pondré (en letra cursiva) y a mi harry ( en letra normal) esto será únicamente al principio por que luego los mismos Harry¨s se pondrán diferencias ahora si les dejo espero que no se enreden con el bonus, )

Harry- se paralizo delante de el estaba alguien muy parecido a el o ¿seria otro hermano gemelo? que vendría a hacer su vida aun mas complicada, se empezó a reír esto era una mala pasada de su mente, de seguro estaba en una especie de pesadilla o algo parecido pero se detuvo de reír cuando esa pesadilla le hablo.

_Harry-oye tu de que te ríes! Tenemos muy poco tempo para explicarte antes de volvernos uno solo a si que presta atención, cuando veas a Draco tu debes dirigirte a el y decirle lo que sientes y entonces lo tomas de los hombros y le robas un bes_-

/Antes que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir lo interrumpió una segunda luz que se materializo, en un segundo harry pero este llevaba el cabello largo hasta la cadera atado en una trenza su cabello era como la noche muy oscuro sus ojos eran verdes pero afilados como la mirada de los gatos se parecían pero ala vez tan diferentes./

**_¡Cállate! Le dijo el segundo harry eres tan patético que das pena ajena, de seguro eres un típico griffy_**

_¡Oye! como que griffy yo no soy de esa casa después dijo en un tono bajito soy de Hufflepuff._

Después tres luces aparecieron y se materializaron delante.

_-Como sea tu mirada de gato y tu chico huffly no es hora para eso tenemos que unirnos en uno solo para lograr que al menos uno de nosotros lo creé algo mejor que morir-_ /esto lo dijo un harry que parecía de siete años y bestia harapos mientras que los otros dos que estaban de tras asistían con la cabeza. /

_-Es cierto_ -dijo uno de los harry¨s que estaban detrás del harry niño_,- no hay tiempo para esto-_ /lo dijo en un susurro como si tuviera miedo el era pálido y templaba con unos lentes enormes y el cabello revuelto como si fuese el cabello de un león. /

Mientras que los cuatro harry´s se decían esto no se dieron cuenta que el ultimo harry que no decía nada no por que no quisiera, si no por que el era mudo y no podía.

Camino hacia un harry en shok que no sabia que diablos pasaba ¿Qué? su vida no podía ser peor, primero la persona de que se enamoro estaba enamorada de su hermano Ethan yo-soy-mejor- que-tu-y luego cuando se quiere morir no puede, ¡que el no merecía nada en esta vida! Hasta la muerte se le vio negada. Y luego esto ya no sabia nada solo que estaba listo para ir hacía la locura, paro sus pensamientos cuando uno de ellos separo delante de el era como el pero tenía sus diferencias tenia el cabello lacio y una especie de túnica blanca un manchon de rojo en un costado que parecía sangre se acerco a el mientras que los otros harry¨s se pararon y los miraron como comprendiendo al instante y también se acercaron.

Esto es algo que de seguro que el, no lo esperaba el chico parecido a el con la túnica blanca lo tomo del rostro con sus manos y lo beso, una especie de electricidad corrió sobre el y el lugar cambio el estaba en una casa el camino hacia un cuarto donde oyó un ruido se acerco y vio al mismo chico de la túnica blanca tirado en el suelo llorando mas ningún sonido aparecía de sus labios se le quedo viendo hasta que alguien abrió la puerta de un tiro paso a través de el y tomo al chico por el brazo y lo levanto y le dijo:/

/Tu estupido mudo de arreglarás y saldrás a la sala te disculparas con Neville Longbottom, no entiendes que el te esta haciendo un favor en querer que te cases con el, yo pensé que nadie te iba a querer pero bueno hay milagros y yo no voy a permitir pasar esta oportunidad por que veras cuando me case con tu madre después que fue viuda de ese Potter pese que con el dinero que tenia y vamos a vivir bien pero no duro y luego y tu madre murió y me dejo contigo un niño que ni es mi hijo y aparte es mudo pero Neville Longbottom, tiene dinero mucho dinero y tu aras lo que yo diga te casas mañana con el ahora ve y discúlpate luego con una risa malvada dijo con señas o con otra cosa mas tu me entiendes, no ya que eres mudo jajá jajá se oía por el cuarto y todo cambio dando vueltas como en un remolino./

Ahora se encontraba en una iglesia había muchas personas que el no conocía y otras que si camino como sabiendo hacia donde dirigirse hasta un vestíbulo que se dirigía hacia un cuarto y abrir la puerta pero vio que su mano la atravesaba así que cerrando fuerte los ojos paso por ella y lo que vio lo dejo helado delante de el, estaba el chico ya vestido con una túnica blanca y el otro era nada menos que Draco pero diferente, no lo decía por que no se le pareciera si no por las ropas que llevaba eran sencillas muy humildes, pero no era eso lo que hacia a Draco extraño si no la forma de en que veía al chico esa era la mirada que siempre había deseado que de el , los dos el y el otro harry se miraban hasta que Draco hablo:

Draco - ¡no voy a dejar que te cases con el! me entiendes e trabajado mucho y ahorrado para escapar, nos iremos y estaremos juntos lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, harry no voy a dejar que tu padrastro te obrige a casarte con Longbottom, desde que trabaje como sirviente en tu casa y te vi, me enamore de ti, no dejare que nada nos separe.

Harry estaba embobado con la escena cuando sintió que alguien lo atravesaba, eran tres hombres grandes que tomaron a Draco y el otro harry y los separaron llego el mismo hombre que había visto, el que se suponía que era su padrastro del chico se acerco.

/te dije mocoso que no te volvieras acercarte al criado, ¿no? por que si no, nunca lo volverías a ver con vida ¿no? tu aparte de mudo, ¡estupido! que riendo huir, te crees capaz de escapar de mi ¿como si no me conocieras? mocoso, pero sabes como soy un hombre bueno dejare que veas como me deshago de esta escoria esto lo dijo tomando del cabello de Draco/

Draco –no se saldrá con la suya sucio codicioso bastardo.

/! Piensas que no podré ¡y después sonrió macabramente pues mira, como si puedo, saco una daga de su traje de etiqueta mientras le hacia una seña a los hombres para que lo tomaran con fuerza, mira bien mi querido hijastro por que esta vez será la única vez que lo vas a reconocer y por supuesto ver con vida, tomo la daga y la acerco al rostro de draco y empezó a cortarlo mientras que el gritaba mientras que el hombre gozaba como maniático/

Draco-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh harry ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-Harry estaba en el suelo llorando por que, por mas que intento hacer algo no pudo porque el los atravesaba fijo su vista hacia el otro muchacho y el ya no lloraba solo miraba era como si séle hubieran secado las lagrimas-

/termine, mira harry hijo mira como que do, jajaja pero fue una lastima que hubiera muerto antes no bueno no pongas esa cara es el día de tu boda. /

/ ¡Por dios! los chicos de hoy no los entenderé entonces dejo su daga en una mesita del cuarto y saco su varita y apunto a Draco/

/¿Que? por que me miras así mocoso no le voy hacer nada ya esta muerto, incendio dijo y el cuerpo de draco se encendió, los dos harry¨s estaban horrorizados/

/bueno mocoso-dijo después de que hizo desaparecer las cenizas del cuerpo de draco falta menos de diez minutos para que anuncien tu entrada, para que vayas asía el altar así que por cara de alegría no quieres arruinar tu boda, ustedes dos suéltenlo les dijo a los hombres que lo tenias agarrado, tiene que darse un retocadita, haber muchachito siéntate y lo sentó en un tocador /

-Harry se levanto se tapaba la cara con las manos lo que vio lo había dejado horrorizado no pensaba conocer a otra persona tan despiadada como su abuelo pero aquí vio a alguien con quien rivalizaría muy bien y hasta se harían amigos ya que su abuelo era igual o tal vez peor lo sabia por experiencia, cuantas veces su abuelo lo golpeo cuando era niño y sus padres no hicieron nada.

No por que no lo vieran, es que lo veían y le daban la razón, por que el, no era lo suficiente bueno como el futuro salvador del mundo mágico Ethan, el era una desgracia que no tubo que haber nacido eso fue lo primero que aprendió a decir cuando era pequeño.

Decidió seguir observando para saber si ya se había ido aquella pesadilla ¡por que eso era una pesadilla!.

Se quito las manos de los ojos y observo que el Harry de la túnica blanca miraba hacia una mesita alado del tocador con mucha determinación y se fijo bien era la ¡daga! Ho no que iba a ser, entonces observo que el _Harry de la túnica blanca, en un movimiento rápido se tiro por la daga y la tomo, los hombres del cuarto lo miraron pero antes que hubieran podido hacer algo el se encajo la daga._

/Hay todo se volvió oscuro y vio el Harry mudo delante de el, el sonrió y entonces movió los labios el creía que no lo iba escuchar pero tal sorpresa que una voz muy fina salio./

_- esta fue mi vida, Harry como veras yo ya no quise seguir viviendo. sin tener a mi lado a Draco ya no valía la pena, todo estaba contra nosotros y al final no fue un final feliz, pero lo puede ser para ti, a mi me gustaba tocar música todo tipo de instrumentos y también me gustaba hablar con las plantas y con algunos animales veras no podía hablar con la s personas y creo que por eso desarrolle un tipo de habilidad para hablar con plantas y animales solo te lo digo para que no te sorprendas- _

Harry-que quieres decir que no me sorprenda y que acido todo eso, ¡si es una pesadilla quiero despertad!-

_-no te preocupes todo va estar bien, tu vas a estar bien, recuerda que esto son solo memorias no pueden dañarte solo debes comprender nuestras vidas y lo que hay ahí-_

Se acerco y lo toco y se hizo miles de luces que se intrudugieron adentro de el,

Después/

¡NE!- les gusto espero que si, bueno hasta aquí lo dejo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
